


The Little Merman

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: NCT [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Rebellious 18-year-old merman Xiao Dejun is fascinated with life on land. On one of his visits to the surface, which is forbidden by his controlling father, King Qian Kun, he falls for a human prince. Determined to be with his new love, Xiaojun makes a dangerous deal with the sea witch Lee Taeyong to become human for three days. But when plans go awry for the star-crossed lovers, the king must make the ultimate sacrifice for his son.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668625
Comments: 46
Kudos: 62





	1. Out at Sea

It was a rather beautiful day out on the ocean as a large ship was sailing through the clear waters, her crew doing routine checks on her like tightening the mast ropes, or swabbing the decks, making sure that it was spotless for their prince who was aboard. As they were working, one of the crew men began to hum a tune and soon the others caught on and began to sing.

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below._

As they were singing, a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes ran out on the deck, the salty wind blowing through his hair as he rushed over to the edge of the boat and stared out into the sea, sighing happily. He love the ocean, almost as much as he loved the stars. It was just so calming and it opened his heart to a world of adventure that he didn’t really get to experience back on land. While he was staring out at the sea, another man, a tall young man with light skin, shoulder-length wavy black hair, and brown eyes, stepped out from the captain’s quarter and walked over to stand by the first young man.

“Isn’t this great, Yuta? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face…a perfect day to be at sea!” the first young man exclaimed, looking up at the second man. The other man, Yuta Nakamoto, looked down at him and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s great” he agreed. The young man, Prince Huang “Hendery” Guanheng, grinned brightly before he looked back out on the sea as one of his crew members walked over to him.

“A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Qian Kun must be in a friendly-type mood” he mused. Hendery frowned and looked away from the sea to look at the sailor.

“Qian Kun?” he repeated. The sailor nodded.

“Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him” he explained. Yuta scoffed as he looked over at Hendery.

“Merpeople! Hendery, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense. They’re just an old wives tale” he instructed. The sailor shook his head.

“But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live” he exclaimed. Yuta just rolled his eyes while Hendery stared at the sailor, intrigued.

“Heave, ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below!” he declared. Yuta just rolled his eyes again while Hendery nodded, still fascinated. He was always fascinated by the sea and he was always excited to learn something new so hearing that there might be merpeople living down in the ocean really sparked his curiosity. 

“Back to work” Yuta barked to the sailor, pointing away from them. The sailor sighed and walked away, heading back to work while Yuta and Hendery looked out over the crystal clear waters, the salty wind blowing in their hair.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, down under the sea, all of creation swam towards a beautiful gilded place, where a concert was being held. As they took their seats (or swam in place), a loud fanfare was heard as a little seahorse swam before the large crowd and cleared his throat.

“Ahem. His royal Highness, Qian Kun!” he introduced as a tall merman with light skin, dark blue hair, and brown eyes with a dark blue tail dramatically swam into the concert to the sound of loud applause. As he swam over to his seat, the little seahorse cleared his throat again.

“And presenting the distinguished court composer, Huang Xu Xi!” he declared. A young merman with light tan skin, platinum white hair, and brown eyes, and an all-white tail, Huang “Lucas” Xu Xi, swam into the arena, greeted with an applause that was milder than Kun’s, but no less enthusiastic. Everyone enjoyed Lucas’s music, it’s just that sometimes it was a bit…much. Lucas then swam over to Kun and bowed low, to which Kun returned with a nod before smiling.

“I'm really looking forward to this performance, Lucas” he admitted. Lucas beamed at him.

“Kun, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your sons; they will be spectacular!” he declared. Kun nodded.

“Yes, and especially my little Xiaojun” he continued. Lucas paused before he nodded slowly, a strained smile on his face.

“Yes, yes, he has the most beautiful voice” he agreed before he swam away, heading to the music stand that was before the band.

“If only he’d show up for rehearsals once in a while” he grumbled under his breath before he cleared his throat, picked up his baton and tapped the top of the podium to begin the concert. Just then, three large clams rose out from a hidden stage and one by one opened up to reveal seven young mermen, bright smiles on their faces.

_Ah, we are the son of Kun._

_Great father who loves us and named us well_

The seven mermen then swam out of the shell and began swimming around to the beat of the music.

“Chenle” a first merman, with a green tail, sang.

“Jisung” a second merman, with a blue tail, sang.

“Renjun” a third merman, with an orange tail, sang.

“Jaemin” a fourth merman, with a pink tail, sang.

“Jeno” a fifth merman, with a yellow tail, sang.

“Mark” a sixth merman, with a black tail, sang.

“Donghyuck” a sixth merman, with a purple tail, sang. After the six mermen had introduced themselves, they continued to swim around the concert hall, making the crowd laugh and smile. They then swam over to a large clamshell that was rising out of the sea floor and gathered around it.

_And then there is the youngest in his musical debut,_

_Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you,_

_To sing a song Lucas wrote, his voice is like a bell,_

_He's our brother, Xi-_

As they slowly announced their little brother’s name, the shell opened to reveal an empty cushion. The six brothers gasped, as did the rest of the crowd, in shock. Kun was shocked as well, but soon his shock turned into boiling anger as he shot out of his seat and looked at the shell.

“XIAOJUN!” he boomed.


	2. Hunt for Treasure

While Kun was throwing a fit of rage at the palace, far on the other side of the ocean, two young mermen were swimming towards a ship graveyard.

“Xiaojun! Wait for me!” a ruby tailed merman with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes

called out as he swam after a cobalt tailed merman with light tan skin, ash gray hair, and brown eyes. The cobalt tailed merman, Xiao “Xiaojun” Dejun, slowed a little but didn’t turn around to face the other merman.

“Jungwoo, hurry up!” he called back. The ruby tailed merman, Kim Jungwoo, rushed to keep up with him and when he finally reached him, he was panting.

“You know I can’t swim that fast” he grumbled. Xiaojun just rolled his eyes as he turned away from Jungwoo, swimming a few more feet before he came to a full stop and turned back to Jungwoo, motioning for him to swim over. Jungwoo did what he was told and swam over and once he was by Xiaojun’s side, Xiaojun pointed to a sunken ship not too far from them.

“There it is. Isn't it fantastic?” he breathed. Jungwoo looked over at the ship and nodded slowly.

“Yeah…sure…it’s great. Now come on, let’s get outta here” he replied, grabbing Xiaojun’s wrist to pull him away. Xiaojun yanked his wrist away and turned to face Jungwoo, putting his hands on his hips.

“You’re not getting cold fins now, are you?” he teased. Jungwoo gave him a look.

“No. It’s just…it looks damp down there. Yeah” he replied before he cleared his throat and began to rub it.

“And I think I may be coming down with something” he continued before he began to fake cough.

“Yeah, I got this cold” he stated. Xiaojun gave him a look this time, letting him know that he was full of seahorse shit, before he shook his head.

“Alright well, I’m going inside. You can just stay here and—” he started before he paused and shrugged.

“—watch for sharks” he suggested before he swam off towards the ship, slipping in through one of the portholes. Jungwoo nodded with a smile as he stopped coughing.

“Okay. Yeah, you go. I’ll just stay and –” he stared before he paused and thought about what Xiaojun had said.

“SHARKS?!” he exclaimed before he quickly swam after Xiaojun.

“Xiaojun!” he shouted, swimming after his friend. He then tried to slip through the porthole, but damn it, he got stuck.

“Xiaojun, I can’t…Xiaojun help!” he cried out, making his friend stop and turn around. When he saw the situation that Jungwoo was in, he burst into a fit of giggles.

“Oh Jungwoo…this is what you get for eating so much seaweed candies” he teased as he swam over to his friend. Jungwoo glared at him.

“Shut up you asshole” he grumbled. Xiaojun just laughed and shook his head as Jungwoo turned thoughtful.

“Xiaojun, do you really think there might be sharks around here?” he asked as a large dark form swam outside of the ship. Xiaojun shrugged as he grabbed Jungwoo’s wrists and pulled him inside.

“Don’t be such a guppy Jungwoo” he teased. Jungwoo tumbled forward before correcting his balance and dusting off his tail. He then glared at Xiaojun and crossed his arms.

“I’m not a guppy” he argued.

“Sure you’re not” Xiaojun teased before he swam off, Jungwoo rolling his eyes and following behind him.

“I’m not” he assured as he looked around the decaying ship.

“This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn—” he started when he accidentally bumped into a skeleton with a sword jutting out of its skull.

“YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! XIAOJUN!!” he shouted, quickly swimming after his friend, who was farther up ahead of him, and bowled into him. Xiaojun caught him and grabbed him by the arms, looking into his eyes.

“You okay?” he asked, rather concerned. Jungwoo took a deep breath before he nodded and pulled away.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good” he assured. Xiaojun nodded before he looked up at the opened hole in the upper deck of the ship and smiled.

“Shh” he hushed before he shot upwards, Jungwoo following behind. When they reached the main deck, Xiaojun looked around before his eyes fell upon a shiny fork.

“Holy shit. Holy shit, Jungwoo are you seeing this?!” he exclaimed as he swam over to the fork. Jungwoo followed behind and when he saw the fork, he tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah, I’m seeing it, but what is it?” he asked. Xiaojun shook his head as he reached out and pulled the fork out of the candelabra, turning it over in his hands, before looking at Jungwoo, a great big grin on his face.

“I have no idea. But maybe Yangyang will know” he replied, slipping the relic into his treasure hunting bag as another dark shadow swam outside of the ship, startling Jungwoo.

“What the fuck was that?” he whispered to himself before he looked over at Xiaojun.

“Did you hear something?” he asked. However, Xiaojun wasn’t paying any attention to him because he had just found a wooden pipe.

“I wonder what this one is?” he murmured.

“Hey, Xiaojun—” Jungwoo called again, making Xiaojun look up at him.

“Jungwoo, will you relax?! Nothing is going to happen” he snapped. Jungwoo huffed and shook his head, turning around to swim away, only to come face to face with a gigantic shark.

“OH, HOLY SHIT!! SWIM, XIAOJUN, SWIM! WE’RE GONNA DIE!” he shrieked as he swam over to Xiaojun and grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him away from the candelabra that he was studying. 

“Jungwoo, what the hell?!” he exclaimed.

“Look behind you, you idiot!” Jungwoo shouted. Xiaojun glanced back and noticed the shark coming after them, making his eyes widen.

“Oh shit, you’re right!” he shouted, picking up the pace. As they continued to swim away from the shark, Xiaojun’s treasure bag got caught on a rotten piece of wood jutting out of the floor.

“My bag!” Xiaojun exclaimed, yanking his wrist out of Jungwoo’s grasp as he swam back to go grab it.

“Leave the fucking bag!” Jungwoo shouted but Xiaojun ignored him, swimming over to his bag and wrenching it free, just as the shark snapped at him, nearly taking his head off. Xiaojun then swam back to Jungwoo and grabbed him by the wrist, both mermen swimming towards the porthole, the shark right on their tails. Xiaojun then swam through the porthole before turning around and pulling Jungwoo through, just as the shark burst through the ship’s decayed hull. The amount of force that the shark used to burst through the hull sent Xiaojun and Jungwoo tumbling through the water, except the force sent Jungwoo tumbling into a floating piece of debris, knocking him silly.

“Fuck” he groaned, clutching at his head, not noticing that the shark was coming straight towards him. However, Xiaojun noticed, and quickly swam over to him, grabbing him away so that the shark couldn’t chomp down on him. As they swam away from the shipwreck, Jungwoo’s head slowly began to clear and the dizziness began to fade.

“Wooo…thanks Xiaojun” he thanked, glancing up at his friend. Xiaojun smiled.

“Any time” he replied before he pointed to the shipwreck.

“Look” he instructed. Jungwoo looked over to see that the shark had gotten stuck in a rotten, yet still strong net, making him smile.

“Ha! Take that you big bully” he exclaimed before blowing a raspberry at the trapped shark. The shark growled before he snapped at him, making him flinch and shrink against Xiaojun, who just laughed before gently shoving him away.

“You’re such a guppy!” he laughed. Jungwoo shook his head and crossed his arms, pouting.

“I am not!” he exclaimed. Xiaojun just rolled his eyes and smiled as he swam towards the surface, Jungwoo in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	3. The Surface

Xiaojun and Jungwoo continued to swim to the surface until they broke through, gasping as the air caressed their lungs. Jungwoo then looked to his left and smiled when he saw a seagull sitting on a little island in the middle of the ocean, a telescope up to his eye.

“Xiaojun, look” he stated, pointing to the seagull. Xiaojun turned to look and smiled as well when he saw the seagull.

“Yangyang!” he called out. The seagull jumped at the sound of his name but quickly recovered and looked towards Xiaojun and Jungwoo.

“Oh! Hey guys!” he called out, shifting from a seagull into a tall merman with light skin, purple hair with platinum blond roots, and brown eyes with a white and purple marbled tail by the name of Liu Yangyang. Jungwoo and Xiaojun then swam over to him, Xiaojun pulling out his treasure bag and handing it to him.

“Look at what we found” he breathed. Yangyang raised an eyebrow as he took the bag and opened it.

“Human stuff, huh?” he asked. Jungwoo nodded.

“Yeah. Found it in this sunken ship” he replied. Yangyang smiled.

“How exciting. Let me see what you’ve got” he stated as he reached into the bag and pulled out the fork.

“Oh, this…this is very special and very, very unusual” he murmured. 

“What? What is it?” Xiaojun asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

“This, Xiaojun, is a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out” Yangyang explained. Jungwoo frowned.

“So…like a bone comb?” he asked. Yangyang nodded.

“Yes, exactly. Just like a bone comb” he replied. Xiaojun looked at the fork in awe as he reached out to touch it.

“Wow” he breathed. Jungwoo then looked inside Xiaojun’s treasure bag and found another one of Xiaojun’s “treasures”.

“What about this one?” he asked, holding it up to Yangyang. Yangyang looked at what Jungwoo was holding and his eyes widened.

“I haven't seen one in years. This is wonderful!” he exclaimed.

“But what is it?” Jungwoo demanded.

“A banded, bulbous snarfblat” Yangyang declared. Jungwoo and Xiaojun looked at one another before looking back at Yangyang.

“So, what does it do?” Xiaojun asked. Yangyang smiled.

“Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music” he explained as he lifted the pipe up to his mouth.

“Allow me” he stated before he blew into the pipe, seaweed popping out of the other end. Xiaojun and Jungwoo’s eyes widened before they laughed, only Xiaojun immediately stopped laughing as his eyes widened in horror.

“Music?! Shit, the concert!” he exclaimed. Jungwoo stopped laughing as well and looked over at Xiaojun with the same horror that was in his eyes.

“The concert was today?!” he exclaimed. Yangyang looked up from studying the pipe and frowned at Xiaojun.

“Kun is not going to be happy, Xiaojun. You should get going” he instructed as he placed the fork and pipe back into the treasure bag and handed it over to Xiaojun.

“Thank you Yangyang. You’re a godsend” Xiaojun thanked before he dove back under the water, heading back to the palace. Jungwoo nodded to Yangyang before he too dove back into the water, following after Xiaojun.

“Anytime, Xiaojun. Anytime” Yangyang murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, deep in an underwater cavern, a tall young man with light skin, white hair, and brown eyes with tentacles for legs named Lee Taeyong swam around a magic crystal ball with a wicked smile on his face as he watched Xiaojun and Jungwoo swim back to the castle.

“Yeeeeeees, hurry home, prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we?” he purred before he huffed.

“Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me: wasted away to practically nothing, banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough” he growled before he turned to two mermen that were slinking around in the darkness.

“Jaehyun! Johnny! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his” he ordered before he turned back to look at the crystal ball.

“He may be the key to Kun’s undoing…” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the palace, Xiaojun stood before Kun, head hanging low, as Kun seethed before him, once gentle face now red with rage.

“I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man” he growled.

“Father, I’m sorry, I just forgot—” Xiaojun started.

“As a result of your careless behavior—” Kun interrupted.

“Careless and reckless behavior!” Lucas added.

“—the entire celebration was, er –” Kun continued before he paused and looked over at Lucas, lost for words.

“Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!” Lucas exclaimed. Jungwoo, who was standing next to Lucas, placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Lucas, please, it wasn’t his fault” he soothed. Lucas turned to look at him.

“Oh no? Then whose fault was it then?” he demanded. Jungwoo sighed.

“Well, first, a shark chased us so that was fun and then um…we escaped, thankfully, and then we swam to the surface to talk to Yangyang—” he started, making Kun’s eyes widened.

“The surface?! You went up to the surface again?!” he roared. Xiaojun shot Jungwoo a glare before he shrugged.

“Nothing…happened” he assured. Kun shook his head.

“Xiaojun, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians! By-by one of those humans!” he exclaimed.

“Father, they’re not barbarians!” Xiaojun shouted back.

“They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some fish-eater's hook?” Kun snarled. Xiaojun crossed his arms and glared at him.

“I'm eighteen years old; I'm not a child anymore” he snapped. Kun’s eyes flashed.

“Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!” he boomed. Xiaojun groaned.

“But if you would just listen—” he started.

“Not. Another. Word. And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. **Is that clear**?” Kun boomed, slamming his trident down onto the palace floor. Xiaojun looked at him with tears in his eyes before he turned and swam off.

“Xiaojun” Jungwoo called out to his friend, but Xiaojun ignored him and kept swimming. Jungwoo then sighed before he shot a glare at both Lucas and Kun before he took off after Xiaojun to try and comfort him. Once they were gone, Lucas crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Hmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch; they swim all over you” he muttered. Kun sighed as he looked over at him.

“Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on him?” he asked. Lucas shook his head.

“Definitely not. Why, if Xiaojun was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir, I'd keep him under tight control” he replied. Kun hummed, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

“You're absolutely right, Lucas” he declared. Lucas nodded.

“Of course I am” he replied.

“Xiaojun needs constant supervision” Kun continued.

“Constant” Lucas agreed.

“Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble” Kun stated.

“All the time—” Lucas added. Kun then poked a gentle finger into his chest.

“And you’re just the merman to do it!” he declared. Lucas looked at him in absolute horror while Kun just floated there, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	4. Part of Your World

“How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager” Lucas muttered under his breath as he swam down the palace hallways, away from Kun’s throne room, looking up just in time to see Jungwoo and Xiaojun sneaking out of the palace, both constantly glancing over their shoulders. He frowned.

“Hmm…what are those two up to?” he murmured as he quickly took off after them, effortlessly keeping up with the two fast swimming mermen. He continued to follow after them until they stopped in front of a large stone.

 _‘What in the world?’_ Lucas thought to himself as he quickly hid behind one of the smaller nearby rocks, peeking around to see Xiaojun and Jungwoo lifting the stone high enough for them to slip under and disappear into the cove below. Lucas’s eyes widened as he watched the stone slowly begin to close so he dashed out from behind the rock and slipped underneath the stone just as it slammed shut behind him. As he slowly began to swim down into Xiaojun’s secret grotto, he looked at the walls and walls lined with different human trinkets and treasures that Xiaojun had collected secretly over the years with fascination, carefully running his fingers over a few that he found either pretty or fascinating before he swam a little more into the cave to see Jungwoo floating next to Xiaojun, who was lying on his back, arms crossed underneath his head.

“Xiaojun? You okay?” Jungwoo asked softly. Xiaojun looked over at him and sighed.

“If only I could make him understand” he murmured as he sat up and looked around at his grotto.

“I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad” he continued. Jungwoo sighed.

“I’m sure he has a good reason, Xiaojun” he murmured. Xiaojun looked over at him and glared.

“Oh yeah? And what reason is that? I don’t think he’s ever experienced humans before in his life” he spat. Jungwoo shook his head.

“I don’t know, but if he seems this angry about it, humans must have done something to him” he suggested. Xiaojun shook his head as he pushed himself to his “feet”. 

“I highly doubt that” he grumbled before he motioned to his collection.

“Like, don’t you think this stuff is so cool?” he asked. Jungwoo swam over to him and crossed his arms as he looked at the grotto nearly stuffed to the brim with human things.

“I mean…I don’t really understand your fascination with them, but if you think they’re cool, then that’s all that matters” he replied. Xiaojun hummed as he began to swim up a little, inspecting every shelf full of different items.

“I do have to say though; your collection is pretty big. Why do you keep collecting things? Soon you’re not going to have anywhere to put them” Jungwoo continued. Xiaojun sighed.

“I just…want to feel like I’m a part of that world, you know? Like, it’s unexplored and they’re always creating and making new things! Nothing new or fun ever happens down here” he explained.

“That’s true, you have a point there” Jungwoo agreed. Xiaojun continued to search through his treasure collection until he found an old and worn briefcase.

“What’s that?” Jungwoo asked. Xiaojun looked over at him and smiled as he took the briefcase and swam over to him, opening the case to show his friend some of the many treasures he collected.

“They’re called thingamabobs. I’m not really sure what they do, but don’t they just look cool?” he asked, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

“Oh wow, these are actually pretty cool” Jungwoo murmured. Xiaojun smiled again before he sighed and shut the case, placing it down on the rock that Jungwoo was sitting on.

“Yeah…but I still want more” he murmured. Jungwoo looked up from the briefcase, frowning as he raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why? You have so much already” he stated. Xiaojun looked over at him and shook his head.

“No Jungwoo” he replied before he sighed.

“Like I said…I just wanna be where the humans are. I want to see them interact with one another, dance with one another, walk around on –” he started before he paused and looked over at Jungwoo, pointing down at his fin.

“What do you call these things?” he asked. Jungwoo thought for a moment.

“Feet?” he offered. Xiaojun grinned and nodded before he took Jungwoo’s hands in his own and began to mock dance with him.

“What are we doing?” Jungwoo asked, laughing softly.

“Dancing! This is what humans do when they’re happy! I think” Xiaojun replied. Jungwoo frowned.

“But where do they dance at?” he asked.

“Anywhere! In their rooms, in their homes, out on the –” he started before they stopped dancing and he stared at Jungwoo with a frown.

“What's that word again?” he asked.

“Street?” Jungwoo suggested. Xiaojun nodded, that sounded like a reasonable answer to him. They then began dancing again, Jungwoo smiling and laughing, Xiaojun enjoying spending time with his friend.

“You know, this is actually kind of fun” Jungwoo mused. Xiaojun laughed.

“I know right?” he asked as they continued to keep spinning around and around. After a while, they had to stop, because both of them were getting dizzy. Once they had sat down, the smile from Xiaojun’s face slipped and was replaced with a thoughtful longing, which Jungwoo recognized immediately.

“What is it now, Xiaojun?” he asked gently. Xiaojun ignored him and swam over to the rock that Jungwoo had vacated, sitting down with his chin in his hand as he swished his tail in front of him.

“I would give anything just to be out of the ocean” he murmured. Jungwoo blinked at him in shock.

“Anything?” he repeated. Xiaojun looked up at him.

“Anything. I’d give all of my treasures away, just so I could spend one day up on the beach without worry about the consequences” he replied before he sighed and laid down on the rock, staring up at the opening of his cavern while Jungwoo sat across from him.

“Wow…you must really want this” he murmured. Xiaojun let out a laugh before he shut his eyes.

“You have no idea” he replied. Soon the grotto became quiet, with Xiaojun laying down on a rock with his eyes shut and Jungwoo sitting across from him, watching his friend quietly.

“You know? I bet on land they don’t scold their kids for wanting to explore the unknown” Xiaojun stated after a while. Jungwoo hummed.

“Who knows?” he replied. Xiaojun was quiet before he quickly sat up and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Exactly! No one knows because no one has ever thought to ask! No mermaid has ever been to the surface and has asked the real questions! I want to know everything that the humans have to offer! I want to know what a fire is and why does it—” he ranted before he paused and frowned, titling his head to the side.

“What's the word?” he asked. Jungwoo blinked before he shrugged.

“Burn?” he offered. Xiaojun nodded before he sighed.

“Am I boring you with my rant? I’m sure I am” he murmured. Jungwoo chuckled and shook his head.

“Xiaojun, I’m your best friend. If you wanna rant, go ahead. I’m here to listen” he stated. Xiaojun smiled gratefully at him before he laid by down on the rock and stared up at the sun shining through the opening at the top of the cavern and he smiled almost wistfully.

~*~*~*~*~

After Xiaojun was done ranting, Lucas quietly crept out of the shadows from where he had been hiding. 

“Xiaojun?” he called out softly, making Jungwoo and Xiaojun look over at him with wide eyes. 

“Lucas?!” Xiaojun exclaimed.

“What are you doing here?!” Jungwoo added. Lucas swam over to them and sat down on the rock next to Xiaojun.

“I followed you, because that’s what Kun asked me to do” he explained. Xiaojun looked at him with big brown eyes.

“You’re…you’re not gonna tell Father about this, are you?” he asked, his voice scared. Lucas smiled warmly and shook his head.

“Of course not. I find your collection rather…fascinating. I like it” he replied. Jungwoo looked at him in shock.

“You like it? But you’re the advisor to the king, you’re not supposed to like this kind of thing” he stated. Lucas gave him a look.

“Have you heard my music? I don’t follow the status quo. If this makes Xiaojun happy, I won’t tell him. I promise” he assured. Xiaojun beamed at him before he quickly swam over to one of his shelves and searched through his trinkets until he found the perfect beaten metal bracelet. He then took the bracelet and swam back over to Lucas, holding it out to him.

“Here” he offered. Lucas looked at it in shock before he looked up at Xiaojun.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. Xiaojun nodded and smiled.

“A token of thanks” he replied. Lucas smiled as he reached out and took the bracelet, slipping it onto his wrist. He then held it out and turned his wrist this way and that, watching as the underwater sunlight caught on the metal and made pretty little reflections around the grotto.

“Thank you Xiaojun. It’s beautiful” he whispered. Xiaojun smiled just as the grotto suddenly darkened, startling the three mermen.

“What the hell?” Jungwoo whispered. Xiaojun shook his head before he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t think—” he started before he darted upwards towards the opening of the cavern, squeezing through the hole before shooting to the surface. Jungwoo and Lucas looked at one another before they shot up after the prince, following him up towards the surface.

“Xiaojun!” Lucas shouted as he and Jungwoo broke the surface, searching for Xiaojun, only to find him staring up at the sky, where fireworks were exploding in brilliant colors around a large wooden ship. 

“Wow…it’s beautiful” Jungwoo breathed as he looked up at the fireworks as well. Lucas stopped looking at the fireworks and looked over at Jungwoo, watching as the colors reflected off of his face.

 _‘God, he’s so pretty’_ he thought to himself before he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Xiaojun was heading for the ship.

“Xiaojun!” he exclaimed, startling Jungwoo into looking over to see why Lucas was shouting Xiaojun’s name. What he saw what he was doing, his eyes widened in shock.

“Xiaojun! Xiaojun, wait, come back!” he shouted before he took off after his friend, Lucas following after him. Xiaojun, meanwhile, ignored his friends as he neared the ship, watching the marvelous party until a very large and pretty dog discovered him.

“Oh shit” he whispered to himself as the dog began to sniff at him.

“Bella, here girl. Hey pretty girl, whatcha doing, huh?” a voice called, making the dog turn away from Xiaojun and run over to a tall young man with light skin, wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. Xiaojun’s eyes widened in wonder and curiosity as he watched the young man play with the dog instead of watching the rest of the party.

“Xiaojun? What are you doing?” a voice called out, making Xiaojun tear his eyes away from the young man to see Yangyang swimming over to him.

“Oh, hey Yangyang” Xiaojun greeted as Lucas and Jungwoo joined him as well.

“Hi Yangyang” Lucas greeted.

“Hey Yangyang” Jungwoo added. Yangyang smiled at Lucas and Jungwoo before he looked back at the party on the ship.

“Quite a party, isn’t it?” he asked. Xiaojun nodded but he wasn’t really paying attention to the party, he was paying attention to the young man again.

“I've never seen a human this close before” he murmured as he continued to stare at the young man. Jungwoo looked over at the dog and frowned.

“I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me” he muttered. Xiaojun rolled his eyes.

“No, the one playing the snarfblat Jungwoo, not the furry creature” he stated. Jungwoo, Lucas, and Yangyang looked at the young man before they all hummed appreciatively.

“Interesting choice. He’s cute” Lucas teased.

“And handsome” Jungwoo added. Xiaojun blushed deeply.

“I hate you both” he grumbled, making Yangyang, Lucas, and Jungwoo laugh.

“Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Hendery with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present” a voice rang out, quieting the four mermen. They all looked over at the man that was speaking next to a large, tarp covered thing before their attention was then grabbed by Prince Hendery, the man Lucas dubbed “cute”.

“Ah, Yuta y'old sourpuss, you shouldn't have” he stated as he walked over to Yuta and threw and arm around him. Yuta smirked.

“I know” he replied before he motioned for the surrounding sailors to yank away the tarp covering a large, gaudy statue of Hendery.

“Happy Birthday Hendery!” Yuta wished, feeling extremely proud of himself and his gift. Hendery removed his arm from around Yuta as he grimaced at the statue.

“Gee, Yuta, it’s um…something” he murmured. Yuta nodded, smiling as pride welled up in him.

“Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but—” he started, making Xiaojun frown.

 _‘Wedding present? Hendery was to be married?’_ he thought to himself while Hendery just rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Yuta, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?” he asked, making Xiaojun perk up at the fact that Hendery hadn’t fallen for anyone yet. Yuta sighed.

“Oh, Hendery, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right person” he explained, placing a hand on Hendery’s shoulder. Hendery shrugged him off and walked over to the side of the ship, Lucas, Xiaojun, Yangyang, and Jungwoo ducking down so that he wouldn’t see them.

“Well, they’re out there somewhere. I just…I just haven't found them yet” he stated.

“Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough” Yuta suggested. Hendery chuckled.

“Believe me, Yuta, when I find them I'll know; without a doubt. It’s just…hit me. Like lighting” he declared, just as lighting crashed and thunder boomed.

“Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!” one of the sailors shouted and soon the whole crew jumped into action as the storm arrived. Meanwhile, Lucas, Jungwoo, Xiaojun, and Yangyang were holding onto their little ledge on the ship for dear life.

“Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here” Yangyang exclaimed over the sudden howling wind. Suddenly, a gust of wind blasted into him, knocking him off the ship.

“Shit!” he exclaimed before he crashed back into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	5. Xiaojun?  In Love?

While Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun were trying to not suffer the same fate as Yangyang, the sailors aboard the ship were scurrying about, some calling out others while others were following orders. Hendery and Yuta just remained in their place, looking around, a little scared and a little confused about what they should be doing. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Hendery noticed a giant rock heading straight towards them.

“Look out!” he shouted, just as lightning struck the ship before it had time to ram into the giant rock. The sailors, Hendery, and Yuta were all thrown overboard, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun going with them. As they crashed into the ocean, Hendery’s head broke through the surface and he looked around, noticing that Yuta was desperately treading water. He quickly swam over to him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, placing him on a broken deck board.

“Hang on Yuta!” he exclaimed, making Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun look over when they heard his voice. Without even thinking, Lucas and Jungwoo swam over to Hendery and tapped him on the shoulder.

“We’ll get him safely to shore” Lucas assured. Hendery nodded his consent, not even glancing over at the two mermen. Lucas and Jungwoo then swam over to Yuta and each took him under the armpit and began swimming to shore. Xiaojun watched his two friends drag Yuta to shore before he looked back at Hendery, whose attention was focused on the slowly sinking ship.

“Bella!” Hendery shouted as he quickly started to swim back to the ship, since his dog was aboard.

“Jump Bella! Come on girl, jump! You can do it Bella” he assured, holding out his arms to Bella, but Bella just yipped in fear and refused to move. Hendery let out a groan before he pulled himself aboard the ship and grabbed Bella, tossing her overboard. Bella let out a yelp as she crashed into the water and before Hendery could follow, lightning struck the ship, causing it to explode and send him flying into the ocean.

“HENDERY!” Yuta shouted from where he was being safely dragged to shore by Lucas and Jungwoo. Xiaojun’s eyes widened in horror before he quickly dove underneath the crashing waves, searching for the drowning prince. Thankfully he was easy to spot, so Xiaojun swam over to him and grabbed him around the waist, dragging him back to the surface so that he would get the air that he needed. Hendery gasped a couple of times and once Xiaojun was sure he had enough air in his lungs, he placed the prince on his back, wrapping one arm around his neck before he turned and headed for the shore.

~*~*~*~*~

Once they reached the beach, Xiaojun struggled to drag Hendery ashore, but thankfully Jungwoo and Lucas were there to help him get him safely up onto the beach (since they had helped Yuta onto the beach earlier on).

“Is he dead?” Xiaojun asked softly, looking over at Lucas with scared brown eyes. Lucas shook his head.

“It’s hard to tell” he replied as he scooted over to Hendery’s head and carefully opened his eyes. Jungwoo then reached out and placed a hand on Hendery’s chest, waiting for something, but he didn’t feel anything.

“I can’t make out a heartbeat” he added. Xiaojun sucked in a breath, desperately trying not to cry, when he noticed Hendery’s chest barely rising underneath Jungwoo’s hand.

“No, look! He's breathing” he breathed, rather excited. Jungwoo quickly took his hand off Hendery’s chest and scooted back so that Xiaojun could have his moment.

“He’s so…handsome” Xiaojun murmured. Lucas hummed.

“He’s not quite my type…” he mused, making Jungwoo shoot him a look as he gently slapped his arm.

“Xu Xi, now is _not_ the time” he scolded. Lucas nodded.

“Sorry, sorry” he whispered as Xiaojun stared at Hendery, a longing look in his face.

“I wish I could be with you…even just for a day” he whispered before he sighed and hung his head, knowing that it would be impossible to stay with this human prince and besides, Kun would never allow it. While he hung his head, Lucas and Jungwoo watched him with sadness in their eyes, knowing how hard he had fallen for the human but they knew that they could never be together. It just wasn’t physically possible. Just then, barking could be heard, making Xiaojun, Lucas, and Jungwoo look up to see Yuta and Bella running down the beach towards Hendery.

“We need to go” Jungwoo whispered. Lucas and Xiaojun nodded and soon the three mermen quickly slipped back into the ocean, like they had never even been on the beach. The three friends then hid behind some rocks not too far from the beach and watched as Yuta and Bella rushed over to Hendery, helping him sit up as he slowly regained consciousness.

“You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you Hendery?” Yuta grumbled as Hendery leaned against him.

“Someone…rescued me. They…they came from the sea” Hendery croaked, the sea water making his voice hoarse. Yuta just shook his head.

“Ah, Hendery, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater” he stated as he helped the prince to his feet and began heading back to the castle.

“Off we go. Come on Bella!” he called out, whistling for the dog, which soon came bounding over with a bark. As they headed back to the castle, Lucas turned to Jungwoo and Xiaojun, who was watching Hendery leave with longing in his eyes.

“Xiaojun, please” Lucas murmured, snapping Xiaojun out of his staring.

“Oh, sorry Lucas” he apologized. Lucas shook his head before he clasped his hands together.

“Alright, we need to forget this ever happened. Kun will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece” he declared before he looked at Xiaojun.

“Can you do that?” he asked. Xiaojun bit his lip before he sighed.

“I can try” he whispered. Jungwoo nodded.

“That’s all you can do. Because we know it’s going to be hard to forget” he assured. Lucas nodded.

“Of course, I understand. But please, just try. Kun will go into a fit if he figures out what we’ve done” he explained. Xiaojun nodded.

“I’ll try. I promise” he murmured. Lucas nodded as well.

“Good. Now come on, let’s go home” he declared as he took Jungwoo and Xiaojun by the wrist and gently guided them back down beneath the sea.

~*~*~*~*~

As Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun descended back under the water, they didn’t even realize that Taeyong’s henchmen, Jaehyun and Johnny, were following them, watching them with their glowing yellow eyes that worked as Taeyong’s eyes for his crystal ball.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it; it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human; a prince!” Taeyong exclaimed down in his cave, clutching at his gut with laughter. He then grinned darkly.

“His daddy'll LOVE that. King Kun's headstrong, lovesick son would make a charming addition to my little garden” he mused as he looked over at the multitude of souls that he had living within his cave.

~*~*~*~*~

After Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun returned home, Xiaojun headed straight for his room and immediately went to sleep, dreaming of Prince Hendery. The next morning, as the rest of the princes got ready for the day, Xiaojun just remained in his room, staring at the mirror with a wistful look on his face.

“Xiaojun, time to come out! You’ve been in there all morning” Jaemin called out, making Xiaojun sigh before he slipped out of his room, humming softly. As he swam away from his brothers, he could feel their stares and hear their whispers.

“What’s with him lately?” Chenle whispered to Jisung, who just shook his head in reply. When Kun came to check on his sons to see how they were doing, Xiaojun swam right past him, but not before stopping and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Morning Father” he greeted before he swam off, Kun watching him go with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, he’s got it bad” Donghyuck muttered, Mark and Renjun nodding in agreement, making Kun look over at them.

“What? What has he got?” he asked, confused. Jeno shook his head.

“Isn't it obvious, Father? Xiaojun's in love” he stated. Kun’s eyes widened as he looked back at Xiaojun, who looked a lot happier than he was a few hours ago when he had yelled at him.

“Xiaojun? In love?” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	6. Poor Sweet Child

Meanwhile, while Kun was pondering the insane thought that Xiaojun could even remotely be in love, far away from the palace, on a large rock formation, Jungwoo was sitting still with his eyes closed as Lucas braided a flower crown for him while Xiaojun was laying down next to him, plucking away one flower petal a time.

“Well guys, I think we’re in the clear so far. Kun doesn’t know and quite frankly, that’s all I care about. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long” he mused.

Jungwoo hummed while Xiaojun continued to pluck away petals.

“He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me!” he exclaimed after he plucked off the last petal. He then let out a laugh.

“I knew it!” he declared. Lucas looked over at him and gave him a look.

“Xiaojun, you do realize that that thing in your hand is not going to tell you whether the human loves you or not, right?” he asked. Xiaojun shook his head.

“I don’t care! I’ve got to see him tonight” he replied. Lucas sighed.

“Xiaojun, please. Don’t do this” he begged as he continued to weave the flower crown.

Xiaojun looked over at him and frowned.

“Why not? I’m not doing any harm by just wanting to see him” he stated. Lucas was quiet as he finished up the last of Jungwoo’s flower crown and placed it on Jungwoo’s head before he looked over at Xiaojun and placed his hands on his hips.

“Oh, but you are” he replied. Xiaojun crossed his arms.

“How?” he demanded. Lucas sighed.

“Because, you don’t realize that not only are you putting yourself at risk at being seen by a human, that might not be your lover boy, but you are also putting Jungwoo and I at risk because we know about your trips to the surface, we know that you saved a human’s life, and now you’re asking us to go with you to the surface, just so that you can potentially see this prince that doesn’t even know you?! Don’t you think you’re being a little selfish?” he asked.

Xiaojun blinked in shock at the truth of Lucas’s words and he lowered his head.

“I’m sorry Lucas, I didn’t think” he murmured. Lucas looked at him for a moment before he sighed and swam over to him, giving him a hug.

“Oh Xiaojun, don’t be upset. I get that you’re in love and being in love makes you do reckless and stupid things” he murmured. Xiaojun sank into the comforting hug for a moment before he pulled away.

“How do you know so much about love? Have you ever been in love before?” he asked.

Lucas smiled slightly and Xiaojun noticed that it was a little sad.

“I am in love, but I don’t think they know” he replied. Xiaojun frowned.

“What? Why haven’t you told them yet?” he exclaimed. Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

“I think in my case, it’s better that we just remain friends” he answered softly. Xiaojun shook his head and was about to say something when Jungwoo came swimming over.

“Something the matter?” he asked, noticing the serious look on Xiaojun’s face and the sad look on Lucas’s face. Lucas looked over at him and smiled, shaking his head.

“No, nothing’s the matter” he replied before he reached out and touched Jungwoo’s hair.

“Don’t you just look gorgeous! What do you think Xiaojun? Don’t you think he looks pretty?” he asked, looking over at Xiaojun who blinked before looking at Jungwoo, who actually did look rather nice with the flower crown.

“Yeah. You look good, Jungwoo” he replied. Jungwoo blushed and looked away, chuckling.

“No, I don’t” he murmured. Lucas’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp as he reached out and clasped Jungwoo on the shoulder, making the merman look at him with big doe eyes.

“Don’t say that! You’re gorgeous! Don’t let anyone ever tell you anything else” he instructed. Jungwoo blinked before he nodded meekly.

“Okay” he replied softly. Lucas smiled before he began to fix Jungwoo’s bangs and while he was doing that, Xiaojun was studying the two of them. Jungwoo seemed to open up a bit more around Lucas and Lucas seemed to be a bit more carefree around Jungwoo and as he kept staring at him, it hit him in the face like a ton of bricks.

_‘_ _Holy shit, Lucas is in love with Jungwoo!’_ he thought to himself. He then smiled slightly.

_‘_ _Good for him. Everybody needs somebody to love’_ he mused, just as Jungwoo looked over at him.

“Hey Xiaojun, you busy? I wanna show you something” he stated. Xiaojun raised an eyebrow before he shrugged.

“I’m not busy. What have you got to show me?” he asked. Jungwoo smiled.

“It’s a secret” he replied. Lucas let out a groan as he threw his hands in the air.

“So many secrets!” he exclaimed, just as a little seahorse came swimming over to them.

“Lucas! Lucas, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king” he stated. Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun looked at one another before Lucas waved Jungwoo and Xiaojun off.

“Go on. I’ll catch up with you later” he stated. Jungwoo and Xiaojun glanced at one another before they nodded and swam off. Once they were out of sight, Lucas looked back at the little seahorse.

“Now, what does the sea king want?” he asked. The seahorse shook his head.

“I don’t know. All I know is that he wants to see you right away; something about Xiaojun” he replied. Lucas’s eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Alright” he replied. The seahorse nodded and turned away, heading back to the palace, Lucas following right behind.

~*~*~*~*~

When Lucas returned to the palace, he swam over to the throne room, and stood before Kun, who looked at him with a small smile on his face.

“You wanted to see me?” Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. Kun nodded.

“Yes, I did. Have you noticed Xiaojun acting peculiar lately?” he replied. Lucas frowned.

“Peculiar?” he repeated. Kun nodded.

“You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself. You haven’t noticed?” he asked. Lucas shook his head.

“No, can’t say that I have. Why do you ask?” he replied. Kun crossed his arms.

“I know you've been keeping something from me” he stated. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

“Have I?” he replied, trying to play dumb. Kun nodded.

“About Xiaojun?” he asked. Lucas shook his head.

“I’m sorry Kun, I don’t know what you’re talking about” he answered.

“In love?” Kun continued, trying to get some sort of answer out of Lucas. Lucas stared at him for a moment before he laughed.

“Xiaojun? In love? Come now, Kun, don’t be ridiculous” he stated. Kun frowned.

“Xiaojun is not in love?” he asked, confused. Lucas shook his head.

“Good God, no. Whatever gave you that idea?” he asked, practically lying through his teeth.

“Well, Xiaojun’s brothers said he had this look on his face and that he was in love” Kun replied. Lucas scoffed. 

“Kun, anyone can pull off an “I am in love” look. Would you like a demonstration?” he asked before he gave Kun the look that he gives Jungwoo when he knows the merman isn’t looking at him. Kun blinked in shock at how much that look looked like the one that Xiaojun had on, making Lucas laugh.

“See? Anyone can pull it off. Now, is there anything else you would like to ask me about?” he asked. Kun was silent before he shook his head.

“No, no I don’t think so” he replied. Lucas nodded before he bowed and quickly turned away, swimming out of the throne room. As he was swimming away, Kun stared after him with narrowed eyes.

_‘_ _There’s something he’s not telling me…’_ he thought to himself before he pushed himself out of his chair and followed after Lucas, wondering where he was going. 

~*~*~*~*~

While Lucas was being unknowingly followed by Kun, Jungwoo and Xiaojun slowly swam into the secret grotto. 

“Jungwoo, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?” Xiaojun whined as they continued to swim down into the cave. Jungwoo smiled.

“You'll see. It's a surprise” he replied before they entered the cave and Xiaojun stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh my god” he whispered as he stared at the perfectly intact statue of Hendery that was on the ship. He then looked over at Jungwoo.

“Jungwoo, how—” he started. Jungwoo shrugged.

“Found it” he replied with a mischievous smile. 

“So what is this secret that you just had to share with Xiaojun?” Lucas called out as he entered the cave, only to stop when he saw the statue of Hendery.

“Wow” he breathed before he looked over at Xiaojun.

“Do you like it?” he asked. Xiaojun beamed at him then at Jungwoo.

“Like it? I LOVE IT!” he exclaimed as he swam over to the statue and gently caressed the stone.

“It looks just like him” he whispered.

**“** **WHAT. IS. THIS?”** a voice boomed, making Xiaojun, Lucas, and Jungwoo spin around in fear at the sight of Kun standing before them, face burning with rage. Xiaojun then turned to Lucas, brown eyes full of hurt.

“You told him?!” he exclaimed. Lucas shook his head.

“I told him nothing!” he assured as Kun swam forward, still seething.

**“I** **consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed”** he snarled. Xiaojun, Jungwoo, and Lucas slowly began to back away from him, the three of them terrified of his wrath.

“But Father!” Xiaojun exclaimed behind the protective barrier of Jungwoo and Lucas, who had slowly swam in front of him to protect him from Kun’s rage.

**“** **Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?”** Kun growled. Xiaojun looked over at Lucas again.

“Lucas, I trusted you!” he shouted.

“Xiaojun, I told you, I told him nothing!” Lucas exclaimed.

**“** **Well? Did you?”** Kun raged. Xiaojun looked back at him, brown eyes wide.

“Father, I had to” he replied.

**“** **Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden.**

 **Xiaojun, you know that! Everyone knows that!”** Kun roared.

“He would have died!” Xiaojun argued.

**“** **One less human to worry about!”** Kun snapped.

“You don't even know him” Xiaojun spat as Lucas and Jungwoo continued to back him away from Kun.

**“** **Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling—”** Kun started.

“Father, I love him!” Xiaojun declared, pushing past Jungwoo and Lucas to stand before Kun, proud. Kun looked at him with wide eyes before he shook his head.

**“** **No…have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a merman!”** he exclaimed. Xiaojun shook his head this time.

“I. Don’t. Care” he spat. Kun shook his head as his trident began to glow.

**“** **So help me Xiaojun, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it”** he snarled before he began to blast Xiaojun’s treasures and artifacts, destroying them.

“Father, no!” Xiaojun exclaimed, looking around in horror as Kun continued to destroy everything that brought him happiness.

“Sire, please” Jungwoo begged, watching as Xiaojun’s entire world began to crumble around him.

“Your Highness, stop!” Lucas exclaimed as Kun continued to destroy the treasures. Kun refused to listen to the three mermen before he turned towards the statue of Hendery. Jungwoo, Xiaojun, and Lucas saw what he was about to do and their eyes widened before Xiaojun rushed forward.

“FATHER, NOOOO!!!” he screamed, only to be held back by Lucas and Jungwoo as the three of them watched Kun blast the statue of Hendery to a million pieces. Once his rage had subsided, Kun turned around to see Xiaojun looking at him with hurt and fear in his bright brown eyes while Lucas and Jungwoo were looking at him with absolute anger and rage in their eyes. When it finally dawned on him what exactly he had done, Kun gasped softly before he looked at Xiaojun.

“Xiaojun I—” he started.

**“** **GET OUT!”** Xiaojun screamed, looking back at him with pure hatred. Kun bit his lip and hung his head as he left the grotto, leaving Lucas, Jungwoo and Xiaojun alone in the remains of Xiaojun’s treasures.

“Xiaojun? Are you—” Jungwoo started before Xiaojun let out a wail and fell to his knees.

Thankfully Jungwoo and Lucas were there to catch him as they carefully swam him over to the rock and sat him down before swimming back to give him some space.

“Xiaojun…I’m so sorry. I had no idea he followed me here” Lucas whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Xiaojun continued to cry before he shook his head.

“Please leave” he croaked. Jungwoo opened his mouth to argue when Lucas reached out and placed a hand on his arm, shaking his head. Jungwoo bit his lip before he and Lucas quietly left the grotto, leaving Xiaojun crying in the ruins of the secret grotto. Once he was alone, Jaehyun and Johnny appeared out of the shadows, smiling darkly.

“Poor child” Jaehyun purred.

“Poor, sweet child” Johnny agreed.

“He has a very serious problem” Jaehyun mused.

“If only there were something we could do” Johnny murmured. 

“Oh, but there is something” Jaehyun declared, making Xiaojun look up at them with red-rimmed brown eyes.

“Who are you?” he croaked. Jaehyun and Johnny smiled, their eyes glowing yellow.

“Don't be scared” Johnny soothed.

“We represent someone who can help you” Jaehyun stated.

“Someone who could make all your dreams come true” Johnny continued. 

“Just imagine—” Jaehyun started.

“You and your prince—” Johnny continued.

“Together…forever” he and Jaehyun finished at the same time. Xiaojun looked at them, frowning.

“I don’t…understand” he murmured.

“Taeyong has great powers” Johnny started, making Xiaojun’s eyes widen.

“The sea witch? Why, that's…I couldn't possibly…no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!” he shouted. Jaehyun shrugged.

“Suit yourself” he replied as he turned away.

“It was only a suggestion” Johnny added as he flicked Hendery’s broken face over to Xiaojun with his tail before he followed after Jaehyun, both mermen swimming away very slowly. Xiaojun frowned as he reached out and gently touched Hendery’s face before looking up at the two mermen.

“Wait” he called out, making Jaehyun and Johnny look back at him.

“Yeeeeeeeeeess?” they purred at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Outside of the grotto, Jungwoo was sitting next to Lucas, a gentle arm wrapped around him as he cried.

“It’s okay Xu Xi” he soothed, making Lucas shake his head.

“No, it’s not, Jungwoo. I didn’t even know Kun was following me! If I had paid more attention, I could have prevented all of this” he cried before he curled into Jungwoo and sobbed hard. Jungwoo just looked down at him with sadness in his eyes before he wrapped both arms around him and gave him a hug.

“Shh…it’s okay. It’s not your fault” he hushed, rubbing Lucas’s back comfortingly. He then looked up to see Xiaojun swimming out of the grotto behind Jaehyun and Johnny. 

“Xiaojun? Where are you going?” he called out, making Lucas look up and when he saw Xiaojun with Jaehyun and Johnny, he gasped.

“Xiaojun! What are you doing with those guys?” he exclaimed.

“I’m going to see Taeyong” Xiaojun declared. 

“Xiaojun, no! No, he’s a demon, he’s a monster!” Lucas exclaimed.

“I don’t have a choice” Xiaojun snapped before he swam after Jaehyun and Johnny, who were much farther ahead. Jungwoo and Lucas looked at one another before they quickly swam after Xiaojun, trying to make sure that he didn’t do something stupid (which he was probably going to do).

~*~*~*~*~

Xiaojun followed Jaehyun and Johnny across the sea and into the deep trenches of the ocean where sunlight barely even touched. As they swam deeper and deeper, Xiaojun slowly came to regret his decision with every rock formation that they passed.

“This way” Jaehyun and Johnny purred over their shoulder as they continued into this large cave. Xiaojun stared at the entrance of the cave before he took a deep breath and followed after the two mermen, only to stop and stare at the multitude of souls that were staring back at him. 

“Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways; it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing” a voice called out, making Xiaojun look up with wide brown eyes as a tall man with light skin, white hair, and brown eyes with eight tentacles swam out to greet him.

“Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow, am I right?” the man asked. Xiaojun blinked at him before he nodded.

“Yes, sir” he murmured. The man with the eight tentacles shook his head.

“Call me Taeyong” he replied as he wrapped an arm around Xiaojun and brought him deeper into the cave. While he was being dragged into the cave, Lucas and Jungwoo appeared in the entrance after following Xiaojun and Taeyong’s henchmen for miles. 

“Come on” Lucas whispered before he swam forward, Jungwoo following behind. They quietly swam into the cave and hid behind some rock formations while watching as Taeyong led Xiaojun over to his cauldron.

“Not that I blame you; he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want…is to become a human yourself” he declared. Xiaojun looked at him with wide eyes.

“Can you DO that?” he asked. Taeyong laughed.

“My dear, sweet child. That's what I do; it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk; like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to” he explained. 

“But how?” Xiaojun asked. Taeyong smiled darkly.

“With a little magic, that’s all” he replied as he waved his hand over the cauldron and created a skinny merman and a fat mermaid out of magic. Xiaojun’s eyes widened as he swam closer to the cauldron.

“Woah” he breathed. Taeyong grinned.

“Pretty incredible, isn’t it?” he asked before he motioned to the two magic-created mermen.

“This one’s longing to be thinner and this one wants to get the girl” he stated. Xiaojun looked at him with wide eyes.

“And did you help them?” he asked. Taeyong laughed.

“Yes indeed!” he exclaimed as he waved his hand and transformed the skinny merman into a handsome hunk and the fat mermaid into a beautiful and skinny thing. Xiaojun looked at the transformed merpeople and he let out a little gasp.

“Wow” he breathed. Taeyong smiled darkly before he cleared his throat, making Xiaojun look over at him.

“Of course how, it happened once or twice that someone couldn’t pay the price” he stated.

“So what did you do?” Xiaojun breathed. Taeyong grinned as he clenched his hand into a fist and transformed the two mermaids into dried and shriveled up souls, just like the one that were in the entrance of the cave.

“I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals” he replied. Xiaojun, Jungwoo and Lucas all let out horrified gasps while Taeyong stared at Xiaojun with intense eyes.

“Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days” he stated. Xiaojun looked at him and nodded as Taeyong waved his hand and summoned a magical sun out of the cauldron.

“Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you” he explained before he smiled.

“That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss; the kiss of true love” he continued. While he explaining all of this to Xiaojun, Lucas and Jungwoo slipped out of the shadows to get closer to hear what he was saying.

“If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but, if he doesn't, you turn back into a merman, and you belong to me” Taeyong declared, eyes flashing red. Lucas and Jungwoo’s eyes widened and they quickly swam forward, trying to stop him.

“No, Xiaojun!” Lucas shouted but he and Jungwoo were restrained by Jaehyun and Johnny, who then placed pieces of seaweed over their mouths to act as duct tape before they wrapped both of them up with kelp to keep them in place and from trying to escape.

“Have we got a deal?” Taeyong purred as he reached out and grabbed Xiaojun’s face in his hand, forcing Xiaojun to look back at him, since the merman’s attention had been grabbed by his friends.

“If I become human, I'll never be with my father or brothers again” Xiaojun murmured after pondering Taeyong’s deal. Taeyong hummed.

“That's right…but you’ll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?” he sneered before a thought hit him.

“Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know” he stated. Xiaojun looked over at him and shook his head.

“But I don't have any—” he started. Taeyong waved a dismissive hand.

“I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice” he declared. Xiaojun’s eyes widened as he reached up and touched his throat.

“My voice?” he repeated. Taeyong nodded.

“You’ve got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip” he stated. 

“But without my voice, how can I—” Xiaojun started.

“You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!” Taeyong exclaimed before he laughed.

“My dear, the men up there don’t like a lot of blabber! They just want someone who looks good on their arm and stays quiet” he explained as he waved his hand, summoning a contract and a bone quill. Taeyong then handed Xiaojun the quill before stepping back to float by Jaehyun and Johnny, who had dark grins on their faces as they watched Xiaojun read the contract.

“Jaehyun, Johnny, now I've got him, boys” he whispered, just as Xiaojun sighed the contract, making Taeyong cackle with glee.

“Oh you poor unfortunate soul!” he exclaimed as the contract rolled up into a scroll and disappeared. Taeyong then began to wave his hand over the cauldron, chanting while doing so.

_Paluga, sarruga,_

_come winds of the Caspian Sea._

_Now rings us glossitis and Bella laryngitis,_ __

_La voce to me!_ __

He then looked over at Xiaojun, eyes now glowing red.

“Now, sing” he commanded. Xiaojun gulped before he opened his mouth and began to sing. 

“Keep singing!” Taeyong ordered as two large clawed hands appeared out of the cauldron and floated over to Xiaojun, slipping down his throat and ripping out his voice. The hands then floated back to Taeyong and slipped into a shell necklace that he wore around his neck. 

“Yes!” he exclaimed as lights began to flash and explode around the cave. Dark magic then floated out of the cauldron and surrounded Xiaojun, splitting his tail into two human legs. The magic then slunk away, back into the cauldron, leaving Xiaojun struggling to breathe, since he was human now. Thankfully, Lucas and Jungwoo were strong enough to break their bonds, so they quickly rushed over to Xiaojun and each took him by the arm and dragged him out of the cave, heading for the surface so that they could get some air in his new human lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	8. Fated Meeting

After Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun escaped Taeyong’s cave, they rushed to the surface and burst out of the water, each one of them taking in deep breaths of air. Xiaojun sucked in deep breaths because he now needed air to breathe while Lucas and Jungwoo sucked in deep breaths because they exerted so much energy trying to get Xiaojun to the surface so that he wouldn’t fucking drown. Once everyone had caught their breath, Jungwoo and Lucas went over to a rock and leaned against it, trying to calm their rapidly beating heartbeat, while Xiaojun looked down at his newly formed legs with wide eyes. 

“My god, Xiaojun, is that you?” a voice called out, making Jungwoo, Lucas, and Xiaojun look up to see Yangyang flying over to them in his seagull body. He then transformed into a merman and splashed down into the water.

“What happened to you?” he asked when he reappeared above the water.

“He went to see Taeyong to become human” Jungwoo panted before he leaned against Lucas, clearly exhausted. Yangyang looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Why on earth would he do that?!” he exclaimed.

“Because he wanted to be with the prince” Lucas replied, also exhausted. Yangyang blinked in shock before he looked back at Xiaojun.

“Is that true?” he asked. Xiaojun nodded. Yangyang was quiet before he sighed.

“What did it cost you?” he asked. Xiaojun motioned to his throat.

“Your voice?” Yangyang inferred. Lucas nodded.

“He traded his voice to Taeyong and got legs” he explained.

“He’s gotta make the prince fall in love with him, and he’s gotta kiss him” Jungwoo added as he, Lucas, and Yangyang looked over to see Xiaojun trying stand but ended up failing miserably. Lucas shook his head.

“And he’s only got three days. Just look at him. On legs. On human legs!” he exclaimed as he pushed off the rock, making Jungwoo look at him with a frown, since he was using Lucas as sort of a pillow.

“My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would Kun say? I'll tell you what Kun’d say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a merman, that's what Kun’d say!” he exclaimed before he let out a huff and looked over at Xiaojun.

“I know I’m going against my word, Xiaojun, but I need to tell Kun what you’ve done. He’ll figure this out and –” he started when Xiaojun looked back at him and shook his head. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

“—and don't you shake your head at me” he scolded before he began to swim back and forth.

“Maybe there's still time. If we could get Taeyong to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish and—” he started before he paused and realized what he was saying as he looked over at Xiaojun.

“—just be…just be…just be miserable for the rest of your life” he finished with a sigh. He then looked into Xiaojun’s eyes and smiled.

“Alright, I'll try to help you find your prince” he declared. Xiaojun beamed at him while Jungwoo swam over to him and gave him a great big hug. Lucas’s eyes widened in shock before he wrapped his arms around Jungwoo and squeezed him.

“Ha. Look at me. What a softy I'm turning out to be” he murmured. Yangyang looked at him and chuckled before he looked back at Xiaojun.

“Now Xiaojun, I'm telling ya, if you want to be a human the first thing you got to do is dress like one. Let me see what I can do” he stated before he dove under water to try and find something that would work well with Xiaojun’s human body.

~*~*~*~*~

While Yangyang was searching for clothes, Hendery and Bella were walking down the beach, just letting the sea breeze run through their hair and fur, before Bella smelled Xiaojun and began to get excited by running around and barking before rushing off towards where Xiaojun and the others were.

“Bella? Bella, wait!” Hendery shouted as he rushed after his dog.

~*~*~*~*~

After Yangyang had found something for Xiaojun to wear, he quickly dressed the young man and swam back to stand by the others. 

“What do you think?” he asked as Xiaojun spun around in black pants and a black vest. Lucas nodded appreciatively.

“You look great” he declared, just as Bella’s barks were heard, making Lucas, Yangyang, and Jungwoo dive into the water while Xiaojun quickly scrambled onto a nearby rock to avoid Bella’s insistent barking.

“Bella!” Hendery called out as Bella jumped up and licked Xiaojun on the cheek, making him let out a little laugh.

“Bella” Hendery called again, causing Bella to run over to him as he came running around the corner. When Hendery saw him, he shook his head.

“Quiet Bella! What's gotten into you?” he demanded as he grabbed Bella’s face and ruffled it back and forth before he looked up to see Xiaojun staring at him with wide brown eyes.

“Oh…oh I see” he murmured before he frowned.

“Are you alright?” he called out. Xiaojun jumped, so shocked by the fact that Hendery was talking to him, and fell off the rock, straight into the water. Hendery’s eyes widened and he quickly ran over to him, helping him out of the water.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” he apologized. Xiaojun shook his head, silently saying that it was alright. Hendery hummed before he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Xiaojun, who shrank slightly under his piercing gaze.

“You…seem very familiar. Have we met?” he asked. Xiaojun nodded, making Hendery smile brightly.

“We have met? I knew it! You're the one; the one I've been looking for! What's your name?” he asked. Xiaojun opened his mouth to try and say his name before remembering that he couldn’t speak. Hendery frowned.

“What’s the matter? You can’t speak?” he asked. Xiaojun shook his head and Hendery’s face fell.

“Oh. Then you couldn’t be the person I thought you were” he murmured. From where they were hiding, Lucas wanted to shout at him that if it wasn’t for Xiaojun, his sorry ass wouldn’t even be walking the earth, but he refrained. Xiaojun, on the other hand, was getting frustrated so he began pantomiming to try and Hendery to understand him.

“What is it? You're hurt?” Hendery asked with a concerned frowned. Xiaojun shook his head, making Hendery hum.

“You need help?” he inferred. Xiaojun nodded and tried to stand up from where he sitting on the rock and instead fell into Hendery, making his eyes widen.

“Whoa, whoa, careful, careful. Easy” he soothed as he helped Xiaojun stand up before wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him upright.

“Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you” he assured as they began walking towards the castle, Hendery walking slowly so that Xiaojun wouldn’t stumble.

“Come on. Come on, you’ll be okay” he soothed as they continued to walk towards the castle, Hendery only pausing to whistle for Bella. As they were walking away, Lucas looked over at Jungwoo and motioned for him to follow as they began to swim after the two men and the dog.

“Where are you two going?” Yangyang asked as Lucas and Jungwoo swam farther and farther away from him. Lucas glanced back at the mermen.

“We’re going to make sure that nothing bad happens to him” he shouted back before he and Jungwoo continued to swim around the beach towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	9. What Have I Done?

After Hendery brought Xiaojun back to the palace, he handed him off to the care of the maids, since he really didn’t know how to help the poor young man but he had a feeling that the maids would. And thankfully the maids had the right idea of giving Xiaojun a bath, so they took him to a large bathroom and carefully placed him in a large tub full of bubbles. Xiaojun had never played with bubbles like the kind that were in the tub before, so his eyes just kind of lit up as he splashed around and blew them out of his hands. While he was playing, one of the maids looked at him with pity in his eyes.

“Oh you poor thing. Don’t worry we’ll have you feeling better in no time” she assured before she picked up the beautiful garment that Yangyang had given him and smiled.

“I’ll wash this for you, alright love?” she stated before she turned and headed out of the room towards the laundry room.

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the laundry room, two of the maids were discussing Xiaojun.

“Well you must have at least heard about this boy” the first maid started. The second maid, the one who took Xiaojun’s clothes, shook her head.

“No, but Gretchen says—” she started.

“Since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this boy show up in rags and doesn’t speak—” the first maid interrupted. 

“These clothes do not look like rags to me. These look expensive” the second maid stated. The first maid huffed.

“Whatever. Besides, he does not fit my idea of a prince. But if Hendery's looking for the right person, I know a couple of highly available ones” she grumbled. The second maid just rolled her eyes and grabbed Xiaojun’s clothes out of the first maid’s hands and began washing them because she was afraid that the other maid would ruin them from scrubbing them to hard.

~*~*~*~*~

Down in the dining hall, Hendery was standing by the large windows that overlooked the sea while Yuta at a long dining table.

“Oh, Hendery, be reasonable. Nice young men just don't…swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some—” Yuta started, making Hendery shake his head.

“I’m tellin' you, Yuta, he was REAL! I'm gonna find that man…and I'm gonna marry him” he declared. Yuta groaned and rolled his eyes just as Dong Sicheng, Xiaojun’s butler and Yuta’s partner, stepped into the room.

“Don’t be sigh, honey” he soothed as he gently pulled a nervous Xiaojun into the room. Xiaojun gulped before he slowly took a few steps out of the shadow and into the light, making Hendery gasp at the sight of him. Xiaojun was dressed in a beautiful dark blue that complimented his light skin. As Hendery stared at the handsome (and somehow very pretty) merman, his mouth went a little slack and his eyes widened in shock.

“Isn’t he a vision?” Sicheng asked with a knowing look on his face. Hendery nodded, a stupid smile slowly growing on his face.

“You look…wonderful” he breathed. Xiaojun blushed as Hendery held out his hand.

“Come, you must be famished” he offered as he led Xiaojun over to the table and pulled out his chair.

“There you go” he murmured as he helped Xiaojun get comfortable before he sat down in his own chair. Yuta then looked over at him and smiled.

“It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Hendery?” he teased. Hendery shot him a look while Xiaojun looked down at his silverware and noticed the fork. His eyes brightened as he picked it up and began brush his hair with it, making Hendery, Yuta, and Sicheng look at him with wide eyes. Xiaojun frowned before he realized that they probably thought something was wrong with him so he quickly put the fork down and hung his head in shame and embarrassment. Hendery was the one to shake himself out of it first so he just smiled gently at Xiaojun as he reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Xiaojun looked up at him and smiled back gratefully before noticing the pipe that was in the middle of table. Yuta noticed his interest in it and smiled.

“Uh, do you like it? It is rather fine—” he started when Xiaojun reached out and grabbed it, blowing into the mouthpiece, causing all of the ash that was in the pit part go spray all over Yuta’s face. Hendery’s eyes widened in shock before he burst out laughing while Sicheng just gasped in shock and Yuta just blinked in shock.

“Oh my!” Sicheng exclaimed. Xiaojun placed the pipe down and hung his head in embarrassment once more while Hendery continued to laugh his guts out. 

“Ah, so sorry Yuta” he apologized, trying to control his laughter but failing. Sicheng then looked over at him and smiled.

“Why, Hendery, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks” he mused. As Yuta was wiping the soot off his face with a napkin, he looked over at Hendery and noticed how much happier he looked so he looked over at Xiaojun, whose face was still burning with embarrassment, and his face softened.

“It’s alright. No harm, no foul” he whispered. Xiaojun glanced up at him and quirked his lips up in a small smile. Yuta smiled back before he looked up at Sicheng.

“Winko, what's for dinner?” he asked. Sicheng smiled.

“Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, Yuta and Hendery became rather chatty (well mainly Yuta), while Xiaojun listened intently.

“You know, Hendery, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?” he suggested. Hendery wasn’t paying attention as he casually stared at Xiaojun, so he completely missing Yuta’s suggestion.

“I'm sorry, Yuta, what was that?” he asked. Yuta rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off—” he started.

“Easy, Yuta, easy” Hendery warned before he thought his suggestion over.

“You know, it's not a bad idea” he mused as he looked over at Xiaojun.

“Whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?” he asked. Xiaojun grinned and nodded vigorously. Hendery nodded.

“Wonderful” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Xiaojun stood out on the balcony that was outside of his room and overlooked the beach, watching as Hendery played with Bella. 

“Come here girl!” Hendery called out, laughing as Bella ran over to him with a stick in her mouth.

“Arrr” he playfully growled as he tried to take the stick from Bella. He then looked up to see Xiaojun smiling fondly at him as he played with Bella, so he decided to give him a wave. Xiaojun’s eyes widened before he quickly turned around and rushed inside, making Hendery huff and Lucas, Jungwoo, and Yangyang, who were watching from the waves, face palm. 

“I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, Xiaojun” Lucas grumbled.

“What we’re all going through” Jungwoo added. Lucas chuckled.

“Very true” he agreed. They had all heard about the plan to go out and explore the kingdom through the telepathic powers that all mer-folk possessed and now a plan was forming in Lucas’s mind.

_“_ _Now Xiaojun, we have to make a plan to get this prince to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you need to look your best. You need to bat your eyes, pucker up your lips—”_ he thought to Xiaojun when Jungwoo reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

“Xu Xi” he murmured. Lucas looked over at him and frowned.

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Listen” Jungwoo instructed. Lucas fell silent as he, Yangyang, and Jungwoo listened to the sound of Xiaojun’s steady beating heart, which told them that he was fast asleep. Lucas just smiled fondly as he listened to Xiaojun’s heartbeat and shook his head.

“Oh Xiaojun, you are hopeless. Completely hopeless” he murmured. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, down at the palace, mer-folk and sea creatures alike were swimming around in a frenzy as a small seahorse swam over to Kun, who was sitting sorrowfully in his chair.

“Any sign of them?” he asked as he looked up at the seahorse. The seahorse shook his head.

“No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your son, Jungwoo, or Lucas” he replied. Kun shook his head.

“Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home” he boomed. The seahorse bowed.

“Yes sire” he replied before he swam away. Once he was gone, Kun put his head in his hand.

“What have I done? What have I done?” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	10. Kiss the Man

The next morning, Xiaojun dressed in a new outfit that Hendery had picked out for him before he and Hendery left to explore the kingdom, just like Hendery promised. As they were riding through the woods, heading towards the town square and marketplace, Xiaojun looked around, absolutely enthralled with everything. Meanwhile, Lucas and Jungwoo were swimming alongside the carriage, keeping an eye on Xiaojun from the water while Yangyang was keeping an eye on him from the air.

“Has he kissed him yet?” Lucas asked. Yangyang shook his head.

“Not yet” he replied before he flew off. Lucas and Jungwoo groaned before they dove back under the water to catch up to Xiaojun and Hendery when they made it into town. When they reached town, Hendery helped Xiaojun out of the carriage before they looked around, Xiaojun’s eyes wide at the sight of everything. Just then, music came on, making Xiaojun smile since he loved to dance. He then turned around, only to find Hendery smiling at him as he held out a hand.

“Want to dance?” he asked. Xiaojun blushed before he nodded and took Hendery’s hand, the two of them dancing around the square. Meanwhile, Lucas and Jungwoo somehow managed to slip into the water system (they probably just widened the pipes. Mermaids are incredibly strong like that) and ended up hiding in the fountain that was in the middle of the square, smiling fondly at the sight of Xiaojun and Hendery dancing.

“Anything?” Yangyang asked as he flew over to the fountain and landed next to the two mermen.

“Nothing yet” Jungwoo replied. Yangyang shook his head.

“They better hurry” he muttered before he took to the skies once more. Lucas and Jungwoo nodded, watching Hendery and Xiaojun dance until they were tired. Hendery then offered to continue the tour, which Xiaojun happily agreed to, so they hopped back in the carriage and headed out of town, making Lucas and Jungwoo slip back through the pipes so that they could keep up with them. When they made it back to the countryside, the two mermen laughed at the sight of Xiaojun driving the carriage, which nearly crashed and killed both princes. 

“Oh Xiaojun!” Jungwoo laughed as he and Lucas swam alongside them. Lucas just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Children” he murmured, but there was a smile on his face as he continued to swim alongside Jungwoo.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Hendery took the reins back from Xiaojun and steered the carriage and horses over to a secluded part of the kingdom, where a rowboat was waiting for them. Hendery then helped Xiaojun out of the carriage and into the boat before he gently pushed it into the water and got in it himself. He then rowed the boat into a secluded part of the lake, which was covered by weeping willow branches. Lucas and Jungwoo, who were following behind the two princes, looked at one another before they dove under the water and into the secluded area to keep an eye on them. As they were following behind the boat, Yangyang landed on a nearby tree branch, shaking his head down at Lucas and Jungwoo.

“It’s been two days already and neither of them have made a move! We need to do something!” he exclaimed softly. Lucas threw his hands up in the air.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?!” he exclaimed. Jungwoo quickly placed his hands on Lucas’s shoulder, making him look over at him.

“What?” he snapped.

“What about music? You’re good at music. Put them in the mood” Jungwoo replied, not even fazed by Lucas’s snap. Lucas blinked before he grinned.

“Kim Jungwoo, you brilliant man!” he exclaimed as he threw his arms around Jungwoo and hugged him tightly. He then pulled away and cleared his throat.

“Percussion” he called out and soon ducks came out of the reeds with turtles following behind them. The turtles then flipped on their backs in front of the ducks as the ducks began to play their shells like they were drums.

“Strings” Lucas continued, pointing to the crickets that were perched on the leaves and they began to play their back legs.

“Winds” Lucas declared as he pointed to the bamboo strands that were near him and they began to blow in the wind. He then cleared his throat. 

“Words” he whispered as he looked up at Xiaojun and Hendery, smiling. 

_There you see him_

_Sitting there across the way_

_He don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about him_

Hendery was starting to get bored as the boat continued to float through the lake but he perked up when he heard Lucas sing.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the man_

He then looked over at Xiaojun and raised an eyebrow.

“Did you hear something?” he asked. Xiaojun shook his head, even though he knew the voice of who was singing without even looking at him. Jungwoo then cleared his throat and smiled as he swam next to the boat.

_Yes, you want him_

_Look at him, you know you do_

_Possible he wants you too_

_There is one way to ask him_

Xiaojun glanced down at Jungwoo and narrowed his eyes at him before he looked back at Hendery, who was staring at him fondly. Xiaojun’s eyes widened in shock as his eyebrows rose as well.

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the man_

Hendery then leaned forward and Xiaojun did the same, both men’s eyes closing before Hendery quickly pulled away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Xiaojun blinked before he looked down in disappointment, making Jungwoo and Yangyang look at one another before shaking their heads sadly. Lucas crossed his arms and shook his head as well as he looked at Xiaojun and Hendery. 

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the man_

After pulling away, Hendery glanced up at Xiaojun, who was still looking down in disappointment, and sighed. God, he felt like such an ass. Lucas noticed the look on his face, making him smirk as he continued to sing.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the man_

Since he felt so bad, Hendery cleared his throat, making Xiaojun look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

“You know; I feel bad about not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess?” he asked. Xiaojun shrugged, telling him to go ahead. Hendery smiled slightly.

“Is it, uh, Kibum?” he asked. Xiaojun blinked before he shook his head, making Hendery huff.

“Okay then” he grumbled before he hummed.

“Ravi?” he asked. Xiaojun shook his head again. Hendery frowned.

“Damn it” he swore.

“Xiaojun. His name is Xiaojun” Jungwoo whispered loudly. Hendery raised an eyebrow at the sudden name.

“Xiaojun?” he repeated, making Xiaojun look up and nod vigorously. Hendery looked at him in surprise.

“Xiaojun huh? That’s a nice name” he complimented. Jungwoo smiled at the compliment before he cracked his knuckles.

“Time to get down to business” he declared. 

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

Hendery then reached out and took Xiaojun’s hand in his, making Yangyang smile from where he was perched on a branch.

_They don't say a word_

_And they won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the man_

The boat began to spin in a circle as the sea creatures began to swim around them, singing along with Jungwoo, Lucas, and Yangyang.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the man_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the man_

Hendery and Xiaojun then began to lean forward, eyes slowly closing as they got closer to one another.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the man_

Lucas swam around the boat, silently hoping that Hendery would man up and just kiss Xiaojun already so that Xiaojun could be happy and remain with him forever. Even though he knew he would lose one of his closest friends, Lucas was more concerned with Xiaojun’s happiness than anything else.

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the man_

Xiaojun and Hendery leaned even closer to one another, so close that their lips were almost touching and they could feel each other’s breath on their chins.

“Xiaojun…I really want to kiss you…is that okay?” Hendery whispered, looking into Xiaojun’s bright brown eyes. Xiaojun nodded slightly and leaned in even closer.

_You've got to kiss the man_

_You wanna kiss the man_

_You've gotta kiss the man_

_Go on and kiss the man_

As Hendery and Xiaojun’s lips almost touched, the boat suddenly tipped over, thanks to Jaehyun and Johnny, who appeared out of nowhere, causing Xiaojun and Hendery to go sprawling into the water. Lucas, Jungwoo, and Yangyang gasped in shock while Xiaojun struggled to keep his head above water.

“Xiaojun! Xiaojun, hold on, I’ve got you” Hendery assured as he swam over to Xiaojun, who quickly clung to him, since he wasn’t used to not being able to swim in water. While Hendery focused on Xiaojun, Jaehyun and Johnny gave each other high-fives while down in his cave, Taeyong let out a sigh of relief. 

“Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close” he murmured as he clenched his hands into fists.

“The little tramp! Oh, he’s better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing him by sunset for sure. Well, it's time I took matters into my own tentacles! Kun’s son will be mine and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!” he exclaimed before he snapped his fingers, transforming himself into a handsome human.

“This is going to be good” he purred in Xiaojun’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	11. Too Late

Later on that evening, after cleaning himself up, Hendery was out on the balcony, staring up at the stars with longing when Yuta walked out to join him.

“Hendery, if I may” he started. Hendery nodded, not even bothering to look over at him.

“A man of flesh and blood, one who is warm, caring, and right before your eyes is far better than any dream man” Yuta continued. Hendery was silent as he looked over into Xiaojun’s room and noticed him reading, causing him to grow angry. He growled and clenched his hand into fist before he slammed in down onto the balcony, making Yuta flinch before he turned and headed back inside. Hendery sighed and shook his head as he pulled his eyes away from the stars and stared out at the ocean when suddenly a haunting voice began to sing. Hendery frowned as he leaned forward to try and see who was singing and saw Taeyong walking along the beach, shell necklace containing Xiaojun’s voice around his necks. As Hendery continued to listen to the man sing, his eyes became glazed and soon he was in a trance.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Xiaojun was fast asleep when Yangyang flew over to his window and knocked on the window.

“Xiaojun! Xiaojun, wake up!” he exclaimed. Xiaojun groaned and opened his eyes to find Yangyang stared at him with an excited grin on his face. He then frowned before he threw off the covers and walked over to the window, opening it so that he could hear Yangyang better.

“I just heard the news! Congratulations, Xiaojun, we did it!” he exclaimed. Xiaojun frowned at him while down in the ocean, Lucas and Jungwoo were staring at the castle with frowns, since they could hear Yangyang’s conversation using their telepathy.

“What is he talking about?” Jungwoo whispered.

“I have no idea” Lucas whispered back before he concentrated harder to listen in on the conversation.

“You didn’t know? The prince is getting married this afternoon! The whole town is talking about it. So I thought I would just drop by and wish you good luck” Yangyang bid before he flew away. After Yangyang flew away, Xiaojun blinked in shock before he ran downstairs in his night clothes to see if Yangyang was telling the truth, only to stop in shock when he saw Hendery with Taeyong in human form on his arm. Xiaojun’s eyes began to water as he watched Taeyong rest his head on Hendery’s shoulder while Yuta stood before him, a little confused.

“Well Hendery your mystery man does in fact…exist. And he is…very handsome. Congratulations, sire” he bid. Hendery nodded, eyes still glazed over.

“We wish to be married as soon as possible” he declared. Yuta blinked in shock.

“Oh, yes, of course. But Hendery, I hope you realized that this these do take time—” he started.

“This afternoon, Yuta. The wedding ship departs at sunset” Hendery ordered. Yuta was quiet before he nodded.

“Yes, sire. As you wish” he agreed. Xiaojun couldn’t bear to look at Taeyong and Hendery for another moment so he turned and ran off, sobbing silently.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon, as the wedding ship left the harbor, Xiaojun sat on the pier, crying bitterly as Lucas sat on one side of him while Jungwoo sat on the other side.

“Oh Xiaojun…I’m so sorry” Lucas apologized before he looked over at Yangyang, who came to check up on them.

“Yangyang” he called out, making the merman look over at him.

“Yo?” he replied.

**“** **Keep an eye on that ship. I sense something fishy is going on over there”** Lucas growled, eyes glowing brightly in anger. Yangyang nodded and quickly leapt out of the water, transforming into a seagull before flying off towards the ship.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, on the ship, Taeyong was laughing wickedly to himself.

“Ah, things are working out perfectly!” he declared aloud as he walked over to a mirror and revealed his true form. 

“Soon I’ll have that little merman and the ocean will be mine!” he exclaimed. As Yangyang was flying by the ship, he looked in the porthole that led into Taeyong’s quarters and when he saw Taeyong’s true form in the reflection of the mirror, his eyes widened.

“Lucas was right” he breathed to himself before he peeled away from the ship and headed back to Xiaojun, Lucas, and Jungwoo.

“Xiaojun! Xiaojun!” he called out, making Lucas, Xiaojun, and Jungwoo look up at him with raised eyebrows.

“What is it Yangyang?” Jungwoo asked as Yangyang transformed back into a merman and cannonballed into the ocean, splashing the three mermen with saltwater. 

“The prince is marrying Taeyong in disguise!” Yangyang exclaimed. Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun looked at him with wide eyes before Lucas narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” he demanded. Yangyang gave him a look.

“Do I look like I’m fucking lying?” he snapped. Xiaojun shook his head in disbelief as he looked towards the setting sun as Taeyong’s words played in his head.

 _“…Before the sun sets on the third day…”_ Taeyong purred, making Xiaojun’s eyes widen before he jumped into the water, making Lucas and Jungwoo look at him in shock.

“Xiaojun, what are you doing?” Lucas exclaimed as Xiaojun struggled to swim towards the ship. When Jungwoo figured out what Xiaojun was trying to do, he leapt into the water after Xiaojun and swam in front of him.

“Get on my back Xiaojun. I’ll take you to the ship” he assured. Xiaojun looked at him with wide eyes before he smiled gratefully and paddled over to Jungwoo, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“While you are taking Xiaojun to the ship, I’m going to try and find Kun. He must know about this” Lucas declared. Yangyang nodded.

“Alright, now what about me?” he demanded.

“Stall that wedding” Lucas ordered. Yangyang nodded.

“On it” he replied as he leapt out of the water and shifted into a seagull, flying off to rally the creatures of the sea to assist in the plan.

~*~*~*~*~

Back on the ship, the wedding was proceeding without a hitch. As Taeyong walked down the aisle, Bella growled at him, but when no one was looking, Taeyong kicked him in the face, stunning him into silence as he and Hendery stood before the priest.

“Dearly beloved—” the priest began as Jungwoo carried Xiaojun on his back behind the ship.

“Don't worry Xiaojun. We’re almost there” he assured as he pushed himself a little harder to try and make it to the ship in time. Up on the deck, the priest looked between Hendery and his new “husband”.

“Hendery, do you take Taeyong to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?” he asked.

“I do” Hendery replied, still under Taeyong’s spell. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone, Jungwoo had thankfully reached the ship in time and helped Xiaojun off his back and onto the riggings, which he climbed until he reached the main deck. Once he was safely aboard, Jungwoo dove back underwater to assist Lucas in finding Taeyong.

“Eh, and do you—” the priest began when suddenly birds swooped in for the attack while the creatures from the sea leapt onto the deck and began attacking wedding guests, causing great chaos. 

“Get away from me you slimy little—” Taeyong shouted as he fought against the starfishes that were attached to him when a dolphin suddenly shot him in the face with a stream of water. Meanwhile, Bella was struggling against her leash that was being held tightly in a guest’s hand, until she finally yanked her leash out of their hands and ran straight for Taeyong, biting him right in the ass. Taeyong let out a loud yell and as he yelled in pain, Yangyang, in seagull form, swooped over and ripped the necklace from around his neck, causing the shell to fall off the string and shatter into a million pieces, restoring Xiaojun’s voice back to him. Once the shell broke, the spell that Taeyong had casted over Hendery dissipated and he shook his head, clearing his head of the fog that was clouding his brain. He then looked over at Xiaojun and smiled slightly.

“Xiaojun?” he called out softly. Xiaojun looked back at him and grinned.

“Hendery” he replied. Hendery froze; Xiaojun’s voice was like nothing he had ever heard before.

“You…you can talk” he breathed before he smiled brightly.

“You’re the one!” he exclaimed, making Taeyong glare at him.

“Hendery, get away from him!” he shouted. Hendery ignored him as he walked over to Xiaojun and took him by the hand.

“It…it was you all the time” he breathed as he pulled Xiaojun close.

“Hendery, I wanted to tell you” Xiaojun replied as Hendery leaned in, about to kiss him, when the sun finally set, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

“Xiaojun, what is it?!” Hendery exclaimed as Xiaojun fell out of his arms and onto the deck, crying out again as his pants legs ripped and his legs merged together to become fins once more. Hendery looked at him in shock and surprise while Taeyong just let out an evil cackle.

“You’re too late!” he crowed as he transformed back into his horrible true form and crawled over to Xiaojun, grabbing him around the waist before yanking him up onto the edge of the deck.

“So long, loverboy” he sneered before he and Xiaojun dove down into the ocean.

“Xiaojun, no!” Hendery shouted as he ran over to the edge but it was too late. Xiaojun was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	12. Not Losing Him Again

“Poor little prince; it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to—” Taeyong started as he dragged Xiaojun down deeper into the ocean only to be stopped by Kun’s glowing trident.

**“** **Taeyong, stop!”** Kun boomed, Jungwoo and Lucas on either side of him. Taeyong looked at him in shock.

“Why, Kun! How ARE you?” he asked, eyeing the trident. Kun saw the look and pointed the trident at his face.

**“** **Let him go”** he snarled. Taeyong shook his head as he handed Xiaojun off to Jaehyun and Johnny, who appeared out of the shadows behind him.

“Not a chance, Kun! He’s mine now. We made a deal” he declared, showing Kun the contract that Xiaojun signed.

“Father, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know” Xiaojun exclaimed. Kun stared at the contract in anger before he summoned the power in his trident and blasted the contract, sending it and Taeyong into a nearby rock formation. However, the contract did not disintegrate after the blast, causing Taeyong to laugh darkly.

“You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for YOU” he declared as he swam back over to Kun. He then smirked at him.

“Of course, I always was a man with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great sea king is a very precious commodity” he started as he waved his hand, creating a tornado around Xiaojun that began to shrink him down into a shriveled soul. When Lucas, Jungwoo, and Kun rushed forward, Taeyong waved his hand again, stopping the process.

“But…I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…” he purred as he eyed Kun’s trident up and down.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, up on the surface, Hendery grabbed a large rowboat and dropped into the ocean before jumping into it. He then began to row away from the ship, making Yuta and Sicheng run over to the side and stare at him with wide eyes.

“Hendery! What are you doing?” Yuta cried out. Hendery looked over his shoulders at them.

“I lost Xiaojun once. I’m not going to lose him again” he declared before he continued rowing away.

~*~*~*~*~

Back down in the ocean, as Xiaojun slowly began to shrivel up before Kun’s eyes, Taeyong held out the contract to him by one of his tentacles. 

“Now! Do we have a deal?” he asked. Kun looked down at Xiaojun before he let out a sigh and raised his trident, blasting his signature onto the contract, erasing Xiaojun’s and essentially freeing him from the contract. 

“It’s done then!” Taeyong exclaimed as the magic that was shriveling up Xiaojun reversed and caused him to be young again before transferring over to Kun, causing him to shrivel up and become a withered old creature.

“Father!” Xiaojun cried out while Jungwoo and Lucas looked at Kun with sadness in their eyes.

“Your Majesty” Lucas whispered. 

“At last…it’s mine!” Taeyong exclaimed as he reached down and picked up Kun’s crown, placing it on his head. He then used a tentacle to pick up the trident and place it into his hands, making him laugh manically. While he was savoring his new power, Xiaojun was looking down at Kun with tears in his eyes before he looked up at Taeyong and growled, eyes flashing bright blue.

“You…you monster!” he roared as he rushed at Taeyong and grabbed him from behind. Taeyong let out a cry of surprise before he grabbed Xiaojun by the hair and threw him off of him, pinning him to a rock with the trident.

“Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no—” he started when a harpoon suddenly slashed his arm, making him cry out in pain and drop his trident. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Hendery swimming above them, breath clamped tightly in his mouth.

“Why you little troll” he snarled as Xiaojun stared at him with wide eyes.

“Hendery! Hendery look out!” he shouted. Hendery heard Xiaojun’s warning and quickly began towards the surface and the safety of his boat.

“After him!” Taeyong roared, pointing up at Hendery. Jaehyun and Johnny nodded, quickly swimming after Hendery. Lucas and Jungwoo’s eyes widened and they shook their heads as they rushed after Taeyong’s henchmen.

“Oh no you don’t!” Lucas growled as he grabbed onto Jaehyun’s tail while Jungwoo grabbed onto Johnny’s tails, slowing them down. The four mermen began attacking each other, Jungwoo and Lucas getting beaten with every punch that Jaehyun and Johnny threw at them. Meanwhile, back on the sea floor, Taeyong chuckled darkly as he picked up the trident and raised it, pointing it at Hendery.

“Say goodbye to your sweetheart” he sneered. Xiaojun’s eyes widened and in a split second decision, he slammed into Taeyong, causing the blast to head straight for Johnny and Jaehyun.

“Lucas, Jungwoo, move!” he shouted. Lucas and Jungwoo looked over and when they saw the blast, they quickly got out of the way and watched as the blast basically incinerated Johnny and Jaehyun into chum.

“NO!” Taeyong screamed as Xiaojun quickly swam away from him, Lucas and Jungwoo following behind. Taeyong watched as his henchmen’s remains sank to the floor before he glared up at Xiaojun and the others, rage slowly consuming him as he began to grow in size and the more his rage grew, the large in size he got.

~*~*~*~*~

Once Xiaojun had broken to the surface, he swam over to the rowboat, which Hendery had safely climb into.

“Hendery, you've got to get away from here” he urged. Hendery shook his head as he reached out and took Xiaojun’s hand.

“No, I won't leave you” he argued, just as Lucas and Jungwoo broke to the surface.

“Don’t even think about it” Lucas ordered as Hendery opened his mouth to continue his argument.

“You need to get out of here” Jungwoo snapped just as the ocean beneath him rumbled and Taeyong appeared, causing Xiaojun, Lucas, and Jungwoo to hold onto the large crown for dear life while Hendery floated away from them, looking up at the large Taeyong in horror. Once Taeyong was out of the water, Lucas, Xiaojun, and Jungwoo dove back into the ocean from the crown, the three friends looking up at the sea witch in horror.

 **“** **You pitiful, insignificant, fools!”** Taeyong boomed.

“Look out!” Hendery called from behind him as a tentacle came crashing down towards the three mermen. Lucas and Jungwoo dove one way while Xiaojun dove another as Taeyong began to wave the trident around in the air.

**“** **Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!”** he boomed as large, tsunami-size-waves formed and sent Lucas and Jungwoo flying back towards Hendery while sucking Xiaojun away from them. Taeyong then looked down at the lone mermaid and cackled.

 **“** **The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!”** he declared as he placed the trident in the water and began stirring it around, creating large whirlpools that went down to the ocean floor and sucked up wrecked ships, causing them to spin around in the whirlpool and towards Xiaojun, who thankfully was a skillful swimmer and managed to swim over to Hendery and the others.

“Go on! Save yourselves!” he shouted, shoving Hendery’s rowboat away just as he was sucked down to the very bottom of the whirlpool with a cry. Hendery, Lucas, and Jungwoo watched in horror as Taeyong began to blast at Xiaojun with the trident, trying to kill him. The prince and two mermen then looked at one another before Hendery climbed out of the rowboat and swam over to one of the shipwrecked ships, climbing aboard. He then rushed over to the wheel and took it while Lucas and Jungwoo took their place at the front of the ship. 

**“** **So much for true love!”** Taeyong boomed as he raised his trident for the final killing blow when suddenly Lucas and Jungwoo, eyes glowing, used their powers and sent Hendery and the ship towards Taeyong’s backside, which Hendery speared with a broken mast. Taeyong let out a loud scream of pain as lightning shot through his body, as he could no longer control the ocean and sky. When his body exploded, the explosion was so great that it sent Hendery flying from the ship and onto the shore, knocking him unconscious. Lucas and Jungwoo were also sent flying backwards but they just landed in the ocean, so they decided to go and grab Xiaojun from the bottom of the whirlpool. While they were rescuing Xiaojun, the trident that was once in Taeyong’s possession sank back down to the ocean floor and landed next to Kun, transforming him back into the powerful merman that he was. Meanwhile, in Taeyong’s cave, all of the mermen and women that were once enslaved were finally free as they transformed back into normal merpeople from the shriveled forms that they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	13. Happily Ever After

Back up on the surface, after the whole ordeal, Xiaojun sat perched on a rock, watching Hendery from a distance while behind him, Kun, Lucas, and Jungwoo were watching. 

“He really does love him, doesn't he, Lucas?” Kun asked softly.

“Yes, Kun, he really does” Lucas replied honestly. Kun was silent before he sighed.

“Then I guess there's just one problem left” he murmured.

“And what's that, Your Majesty?” Jungwoo asked as he and Lucas looked over at him. Kun smiled sadly.

“How much I'm going to miss him” he replied before he touched the trident to the surface of the water. The three mermen watched as the trident’s magic traveled towards the rock that Xiaojun was sitting on and when Xiaojun looked down and saw what was happening, his eyes widened before he grinned brightly.

~*~*~*~*~

On the beach, as Hendery slowly began to regain consciousness, Xiaojun emerged from the water, forever human. When Hendery saw him, his eyes widened and he quickly pushed himself to his feet and ran over to him, lifting him high in the air and spinning him around. Xiaojun let out a joyful laugh as he spun around in Hendery’s arms before Hendery brought him back down and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. From where they were watching, Kun smiled fondly while Lucas and Jungwoo were beaming. Their best friend finally found somebody to love.

~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon, Hendery and Xiaojun were wed on the same ship that Kun almost married Hendery on. Humans and merpeople alike were ecstatic for the happy couple as they watched the two men kiss once more. After they broke away, Yangyang, in his seagull form, flew down and landed on the edge of the deck, shifting back into a merman.

“I’m very happy for you, Xiaojun” he stated. Xiaojun smiled and threw his arms around the shapeshifter, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you Yangyang” he thanked. Yangyang nodded and flashed a smile at Hendery before he turned into a mermaid and dove into the ocean, allowing Kun and the others to congratulate Xiaojun and Hendery. Kun then stirred up the water and rose to meet Xiaojun, who was standing at the edge of the deck, tears in his eyes.

“I love you, Father” Xiaojun whispered, giving Kun a great big hug. Kun smiled and returned Xiaojun’s hug before he looked over at Hendery and nodded as he headed back down towards the sea. Lucas and Jungwoo then rose on their own pillars of water, each merman giving Xiaojun a big hug.

“I’m so happy for you, Xiaojun!” Jungwoo exclaimed. Xiaojun laughed while Lucas paid attention to Hendery.

“Now listen here, buddy” he started, making Jungwoo and Xiaojun look over at him with wide eyes.

“Lucas!” they exclaimed at the same time. Lucas waved them off as he stared at Hendery intently. 

“My boy went through a lot of shit to be with you, so don’t you fuck this up, understand?” he growled, eyes flashing. Hendery blinked before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied, a little afraid of the merman before him. Lucas then dropped the tough act as he reached out and placed a hand on Hendery’s shoulder.

“Out of all the humans in the world, I’m glad he picked you” he whispered softly. Hendery smiled slightly as he nodded.

“I’m glad he picked me too” he replied. Liking that answer, Lucas removed his hand from Hendery’s shoulder and took Jungwoo’s hand as they descended back into the water.

“Take care, Xiaojun! Don’t forget to visit us!” he bid. Xiaojun laughed as he leaned against Hendery.

“I won’t, I promise” he called out before he and Hendery waved goodbye. The rest of the merfolk waved goodbye as Kun waved his trident, creating a beautiful rainbow in the sky. Kun then waved goodbye to his son as Jungwoo and Lucas floated next to him, Lucas’s arm wrapped around Jungwoo’s waist while Jungwoo rested his head on Lucas’s shoulder, both men smiling fondly as they watched the ship sail away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this cute little story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a little Xiaodery in our lives! Hope you guys are enjoy this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
